


Tiger by The Tail

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt abduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger by The Tail

"At what point did you think it would be a good idea to kidnap Agent Barton and keep him prisoner in the basement?" The man looked down his nose at the nameless underling cowering in front of him.

"Jimmy Two Guns…he…he said we could make a mint. You know, ransom him back to Preventers or something. Barton's important; he's always on the vid."

"And you thought that they would pay to get him back? Are you stupid?" The crime boss raised his hand quickly to stave off a response. "No, don't answer that. Of course you are. There is not a military or police organization that will pay for one of their own. 'We will not be blackmailed' is the only response you'll get. Quick fucking way to spending a lot of time behind bars, idiot!"

"What about WEI? They're loaded and his boyfriend is the head of the company."

"Think." The man lashed out, dealing his subordinate a swift slap upside the head. "Do you think they would do any different? If you pay ransom once you never stop paying it and Quatre Winner's too shrewd a businessman to do that. You have a problem, Angelo. A very big problem."

"I thought…Jimmy said they had insurance. You know, the kind that pays for ransom and stuff. Barton's gotta have that, right? Being who he is and all."

"I have no doubt he has insurance. Just not the kind you think. Preventers is not going to sit back and let one of their own be abducted and held against his will. It would make them look bad and Winner it too used to having his own way to let anyone get away with stealing his toys."

"Shit!" Angelo twisted the battered baseball cap in his hands. "What are we going to do?"

"By we I assume you mean yourself and Jimmy because I have no part in this, nor do I intend to go down with you and your assine…"

The office door flew open and a man rushed in. There was a visible bruise on the side of his face and he was breathing heavily. "He escaped. Barton's gone. Got loose somehow, knocked me out and went out the window."

The boss leaned back in his chair and snorted, hands resting lightly on the arms. "Obviously the saint who watches out for children and fools has his eye on the two of you because this is the luckiest day of your lives."


End file.
